Leshawna
Leshawna labeled '''The Friendly Girl With A Sass is a contestant on Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, and Total Drama All-Stars. She also cameoed in Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Total Drama Underdogs. She is notable for her huge improvement from TDA to TDWT, and fought hard, then became the first ever female winner, and would be followed by many other female winners. Total Drama Island Leshawna lays low for the first couple episodes, but, she is seen annoyed by Heather, who is on the other team. Leshawna signs up for the Talent Show and sings Sisters, but, soon after, Heather goes on stage and reads Leshawna's diary, stating Harold is Leshawna's crush. Leshawna walks off saddened, but, her team comforts her. Leshawna's ally, Courtney was voted off, shocking her. The next episode, Leshawna worked her butt off in the challenge! Her team won, but, Harold was voted off. Leshawna was having trouble with the Total Drama Trivia, which led to her team losing, and her getting voted off. Total Drama Action Leshawna was confident she'd do much better than her previous seasons, and she worked hard during challenges, but, she began to connect with Harold, angering another girl who crushes on him, Sierra. The two started a rivalry back and fourth at each other. Leshawna was cheering whe she found out Heather was eliminated, she was even happier to see Sierra go soon after. Leshawna apoligized to Harold about the issues with Sierra and all. Leshawna laid low for the next few episodes, but, her team lost one episode, and Courtney had an opposing alliance that eliminated her and Katie together. Total Drama World Tour Leshawna came back for another season, confident. She bonded with Gwen and Harold, and secretly talked smack about Heather. During the first challenge, Leshawna placed second, right behind Cody. It was revealed those two were on the same team. Owen, Alejandro, and Courtney then joined their team right after. Leshawna's team, Team Perfection won the first few challenges, but, they then lost, and Leshawna's head was on the chopping block. Leshawna convinced her team to save her, and eliminated future threat, Cody. Leshawna then unexpectedly alligned with Courtney, and Alejandro soon joined them. Together, the trio eliminated Owen, their weakest link. Soon after, Tyler and Geoff came up to them, and they all made an inter team alliance to take down The Unbeatable Warriors. It worked, but Leshawna had to sacrifice herself and betray Gwen and Harold. Gwen was eliminated that episode. Leshawna then finally made the merge, but was scared, as Eva, the toughest, meanest, angriest contestant ever debuted. As the plane landed in the location of Total Drama Action, she had a great idea for a play, and she ended up winning immunity. Thankfully, Eva was eliminated, but so was her closest ally, Courtney. Leshawna and Alejandro worked together to eliminate Noah, then Alejandro ended up eliminating Tyler. Leshawna started becoming jealous of Heather, as she seemed to have a deep connection with Harold, angering her. Leshawna won immunity, but she warned Harold about Heather. That episode, Harold was eliminated by Heather. making Alejandro, Heather, and Leshawna the final three. Leshawna finished the race first, putting her in the finale. Her biggest enemy, Heather joined her, and they were the final two. During the finale race, Leshawna beat Heather as she tripped and won one million dollars! But, Leshawna felt bad for Heather, and split the money with her, ending the long rivalry Total Drama Revenge of The Island Leshawna made a short cameo, with previous ally, Duncan. But, the two started bickering, and nearly fell to their death. Total Drama All Stars Leshawna returned as an all star, ready to fight. She was placed on the Heroes for always standing up for her allies, and being a strong independent woman. As the Heroes lost the first challenge, Heather, whos on the other team, came up to Leshawna and Harold, and told them to vote Cameron. Leshawna and Harold agreed, but, in her shock, Harold was eliminated instead. Leshawna's team won the next challenge, but Heather was voted off, but it turned out to be reward! Leshawna was sent to Boney Island, but, she couldn't find the idol. Leshawna came back to the island the next episode, and, she was one of the first eliminated from the challenge, and her team targeted her, eliminating her. Total Drama Underdogs Leshawna made another cameo in the Total Drama Underdogs finale, and helped Jo out in the challenge, which included calling her yacht she got with her million, and throwing her bra at Zoey. But, Jo lost. Appearances Total Drama Island Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour Total Drama Revenge of the Island (cameo) Total Drama All-Stars Appearances Trivia *Leshawna is the first of 6 female winners. *Leshawna is the only original all star to only merge once. Gallery Leshawna 1.jpg|Leshawna and her conflict with Heather Leshawna 2.jpg|Leshawna awkwardly sitting by Brick on the ride to the Talk Show in the AS Special, who is trying to kiss her. Leshawna 5.jpg|Leshawna's reaction to Heather reading her diary Leshawna 3.jpg|Leshawna trying to apologize to Gwen Leshawna 4.jpg|Leshawna after getting eliminated in TDA Leshawna Flush.png|Leshawna in the Flush of Shame In to Kill a Contestant Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Team Perfection Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Killer Gophers Category:Team Jo